yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Odyssey
Super Mario Odyssey is the game from the Nintendo Switch. Kingdoms * Cap Kingdom - Topper * Cascade Kingdom - Madame Broode * Sand Kingdom - Harriet, Knucklefist, Tostarenans * Lake Kingdom - Rango, Lochladies * Wooded Kingdom - Spewart, Torkdrift, Steam Gardeners * Cloud Kingdom - Bowser * Lost Kingdom - Klepto * Metro Kingdom - Mecha Wiggler, New Donkers * Snow Kingdom - Rango, Shiverians * Seaside Kingdom - Mollesque Lanceur, Bubblainers * Luncheon Kingdom - Spewart, Cookatiel, Volboners * Ruined Kingdom - Ruined Dragon * Bowser's Kingdom - Topper, Harriet, RoboBrood * Moon Kingdom - Bowser, Tostarenans, Lochladies, Steam Gardeners, New Donkers, Shiverians, Bubblainers, Volboners * Mushroom Kingdom - Toads, Yoshi, Shiverians * Dark Side - Topper, Harriet, Spewart, Rango, RoboBrood * Darker Side - Bowser Cap Kingdom * Shiverians are in the meadow secret basement. * Defeating Topper is game visuals. * The invalid content is deleted. Cascade Kingdom * Shiverians are at the top of the dinosaur fossil. Sand Kingdom * Shiverians are next to the Tostarena Town. Lake Kingdom * Shiverians are next to the Odyssey. Wooded Kingdom * Shiverians are behind the Odyssey. Cloud Kingdom * Shiverians are sitting down the Odyssey. Lost Kingdom * Shiverians are at the tropical beach report. Metro Kingdom * Shiverians are at the top of the tallest tower building. Snow Kingdom * Shiverians are at Shiveria Town. Seaside Kingdom * Shiverians are next to the Bubblainians. Luncheon Kingdom * Shiverians are at the Mount Volbono Town. Note: If you're near the Shiverian, he says 'Food Good. Ate Much. Resting belly, then eat more.'. Ruined Kingdom * Shiverians are at Crumbledon Shopping Centre. Bowser's Kingdom * Shiverians are in the seahouse. Moon Kingdom * Shiverians are behind the Odyssey. Mushroom Kingdom * Shiverians are at Peach's Castle. Dark Side * Shiverians are at the train station down. Darker Side * Shiverians are at the space beach funtime. * Cappy and Tostarenans are at the Shiverian's Shop. * Bubblainers, Lochladies and New Donkers are at the shopping mall. Characters # Mario # Luigi # Talkatoo # Koopa Freerunner # Koopa Racer Rival # Princess Peach # Toad # Toadette # Shiverian # Tostarenan # Lochlady # Steam Gardener # New Donker # Bubblainer # Volboner # Mr. Bowser # Cappy # Green Cappy # Tiara # Topper Man # Harriet Woman # Spewart Man # Rango Man # Madame Broode Man # Friendly Porcupuffer Enemies New Enemies # Poison Piranha Plant # Uproot # Urban Stingby # Urban Stingby Larva # Chincho # Goombuddy # Clone Shiverian # Cooking Bro # Firefighter Bro Returning Enemies # Cheep Cheep # Snow Cheep Cheep # Eep Cheep # Deep Cheep # Cheep Chomp # Spiny Cheep Cheep # Porcupuffer # Charvaargh # Stingby # Hop Chops # Skipsqueak # Spiny Skipsqueak # Ty-Foo # Spiny # Buzzy Beetle # Spike Top # Parabeetle # Goomba # Goombrat # Galoomba # Goombud # Paragoomba # Koopa Troopa # Paratroopa # Dry Bones # Parabones # Koopa Troopa Car # Lakitu # Fishin' Lakitu # Piranha Plant # Fire Piranha Plant # Spike # Chain Chomp # Huge Chain Chomp # Wiggler # Tropical Wiggler # Muncher # Shoe Goomba # Stiletto Goomba # Moe-Eye # Hammer Bro # Fire Bro # Ice Bro # Boomerang Bro # Sledge Bro # Sumo Bro # Fishy Bro # Chargin' Chuck # Gushen # Klepto # Inky Pirnha Plant # Draglet # Thwomp # Whomp # Amp # Fire Chomp # Fire Snake # Lava Bubble # Boo